Two and a Half Weeks
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: Post X-3 Scott is adjusting to life back at the school without his powers when Charles sends him on a mission out of town. Two and a half weeks later Scott finds himself thinking about Logan, but after a surprising phone call from Logan it turns out Scott isn't the only one shaken by the distances between them. *slash*


(Notes: This post X-3 Au spin was inspired by and written in a reverse bang to go along with Deanaxburke's great AU animation set of Scott and Logan which can be located by going to DeanaxBurke on tumblr and looking up the tag Scogan on her page)

Two and a half weeks. Two and a half grueling weeks without Logan. Two and a half agonizing weeks without so much as a word after the incredibly hot night Scott Summers knew he'd never forget with Logan. Even now being stuck in the city, away from the rest of his team while on a solo mission, Scott couldn't stop obsessing about it. It haunted him, consuming his every thought as he found himself imagining the one man he'd fought like hell to pretend didn't shake him up in every way imaginable.

"Stay focused Scott," Charles had reminded him before Scott had left the school. It should have been simple enough to do just that and live up to the promise he had made to Charles, but in those last few minutes when Scott had been packing his things for his journey he'd found himself met by the ultimate form of distraction.

"Going somewhere Slim?" Logan had called him out in the garage after Scott had packed up to go on his latest mission. It was meant to be something simple, a solo job that wouldn't take much time or effort upon Charles' urgings. It should've been easy enough, but Logan had made sure that being gone would prove to be hell on Scott in more ways than Scott had anticipated.

"You sure you're up for something like this?" Logan had questioned touching Scott's arm in that same way that had driven Scott crazy time and time again in the past when they were close to one another.

"I can do this. I'm different, but I'm not broken," Scott had scoffed finding himself increasingly on edge at the way everyone had walked on eggshells around him since his return. Yes, Jean had stripped him of his powers back at Alkali Lake, but he was far from helpless. He was weaker perhaps, but even more focused on finding a way to get back to his life again even if it had meant going on these more tedious, less involved missions. Sure, maybe they were simply a way for Charles to make him feel useful, but for now they would serve as a means of proving his worth…that was if he could collect any intel that was worthwhile in his time away.

"I know you're not broken Slim. Far from it," Logan had confessed reaching out to touch the side of Scott's face. It was enough to bring back all the old, familiar feelings-to induce all of those thoughts that Scott had surrounded himself with before he'd gone off in search of Jean.

"Logan," Scott had attempted speak up in the same cool, even tone that had surrounded him in the past, but that night he couldn't hide from it any longer.

"Don't say anything," Logan had instructed when he pulled Scott into his arms in an attempt to convey all the words that they dared not speak to one another. That night Scott had simply ran with it letting go of his inhibitions in ways he'd dreamt about, but never dared to follow through on in the past. On the hood of his car no less he and Logan did things that Scott was certain Jean would condemn him for, but for the first time in a very long time he'd found that he simply hadn't cared.

Now of course was another story as Scott sat alone in his hotel room roasting his ass off given that the air conditioning no longer worked. At first he'd pretended he could ignore it, but when temperatures in the city rose over the hundred degree mark, Scott knew full well it was going to be a long night. He was distracted, sweaty and miserable, which made for a less than productive combination given the things he had still wanted to review for the night ahead of him.

"You can do this," he mouthed to himself walking into the kitchen area of the suite Charles had set him up. It wasn't much for the most part with a bed and a dining/kitchen area, but it was quiet. Too quiet. It should've been a welcome reprieve from the busy life at the school, but the more time Scott had alone to think about that night with Logan, the less comfortable he was long before the heat wave that stole any ounce of ease remaining from him. Hours ago he'd torn his shirt off, finding himself praying for relief that never came in a room that suddenly felt less like a home away from home and more like a prison.

"_This is useless," _he could hear a voice in the back of his mind taunt him when he thought about the research he'd been doing in keeping an eye on an anti-mutant group in the area. He'd managed to seamlessly get himself involved in things, yet he'd never felt more isolated or alone on his quest away from the rest of the team. In the thick, hot humidity he'd found his thoughts lingering away from his research and returning to the one man he couldn't seem to escape from in his subconscious.

"This is crazy," Scott mouthed to himself when he opened up the mini-fridge to pull out a can of juice. He popped the top of it open when the sound of his cell phone buzzing on the countertop captured his attention. Frowning he set his juice down before going over to retrieve his phone.

"Hello," he spoke up with an exaggerated breath as he figured it was Charles checking in on him.

"Hey sexy," a thick, seductive voice spoke up on the other end of the line causing awareness to bristle over Scott's skin, setting him increasingly on edge when he took in a slow, uneasy breath, "What are you doing?"

"Logan?" Scott questioned squeezing the phone tighter in his fingers. His thoughts were suddenly more scattered when he found himself flustered in looking around the hotel room thinking about the day he'd put behind him. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak up in a business as usual voice, "Hey…"

"Hey yourself," Logan mouthed with a hint of gruffness in his voice, "You alone?"

"Yeah," Scott admitted drawing in a breath, "in the hotel from hell actually. What about you?"

"I'm in my room thinking about you…" Logan's ominous words lead Scott's imagination to a place where he was certain he shouldn't be. Closing his eyes he imagined Logan in his room dressed in next to nothing as he lay in bed. The thought in itself caused Scott to close his eyes and involuntarily lick his lips.

"I was thinking about you too," Scott blurted out much to his own dismay. He tried to recover as a gulp carried over his throat, "I mean…I was thinking about everyone back home and wondering how they were…"

"I see," Logan stated simply revealing nothing more about his reason behind the call.

"I've just been working so hard lately on my own that…" Scott stopped himself when uneasiness filled the pit of his stomach, "I guess it just gets lonely out here that's all. I've been busy, but…"

"I'm lonely too Slim," Logan revealed catching Scott off guard with his tone, "Things just aren't the same without you around."

"So you miss me?" Scott perked up at the thought in finding himself imagining Logan at home wondering how he was. The thought in itself was comforting after two and a half weeks of no contact between them. Granted Logan wasn't one for sentimentality, but the statement in itself was enough to give Scott hope for things to come between them. However, instead of answering Scott's question Logan caught him off guard with a question of his own.

"What are you wearing?" Logan's voice slurred over the line. There was a hint of laughter and naughtiness in his tone when Scott clenched the phone closer to his ear, "I'll bet whatever it is that it doesn't look as good on you as I did that night in the garage…"

"Logan," Scott's face grew hot with recall, knowing only too well that this phone call was far different than any of their exchanges with one another. Nervously Scott started to pace around the hotel suite wondering what had prompted the phone call, "are you drunk?"

"Drunk," Logan repeated with mild amusement, this time his laughter more prevalent when his breath carried over the end of the line, "what would make you think that Scott?"

"You just sound…" Scott paused feeling perspiration cling to his skin as his heart rate quickened, "different…"

Laughter was the only response Scott received when he pushed his fingers through his dark hair once again.

"What are you wearing Scott?" Logan questioned again, this time with a bit more firmness in his tone.

"Not as much as I usually…" Scott paused thinking about the strange question Logan had asked, "why?"

"Because I'm trying to spice things up for us Scott," Logan's voice rang with heavy disapproval, "It's been two and a half weeks since I was inside of you making you squirm…"

Scott's face grew even hotter at the memory.

"I think it's long overdue for me to do it again," Logan added with an air of mischief in his tone, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Logan, I…" Scott bit down on his plump lower lip, "about what happened before…"

"It wasn't nearly enough time for us to explore our options with one another, now was it?" Logan mouthed suggestively.

"It was a surprise," Scott attempted to backpedal when his face grew even hotter, "I wasn't expecting that we'd…"

"Liar," Logan called him out on his words. Laughter followed when Scott turned on his heel switching directions in his movement across the room, "I could smell it on you long before we did that. You know as well as I do that we both wanted it."

"Wanting it and doing it are two very different things Logan. Before that night I never…" Scott gulped down harder than before.

"I know," Logan stated simply, "but I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's talk about this."

"This," Scott repeated drawing in a breath, "Fine. What is this exactly?"

"Tell me what it's like there right now," Logan suggested as Scott looked around his hotel room.

"Hot. Stuffy," Scott pushed his fingers through his hair again, "suffocating…"

"It's late. Are you dressed?" Logan questioned returning to the same predatory tone that had always put Scott on edge in the past.

"Yes," Scott paused before looking down at his bare chest, "well no, not entirely. The air conditioning isn't working and…"

"You've stripped down," Logan practically purred on the other end of the line, "Interesting."

"My shirt's off," Scott divulged looking down to the jeans he'd been wearing.

"If I was there you'd be wearing a whole lot less," Logan promised with another small laugh, "Much less."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that you aren't here because I'd look ridiculous standing around sweating my ass off when…" Scott began feeling a bit flustered when Logan interrupted him.

"I could find plenty of ways to make you enjoy being all hot and bothered," Logan promised with a deep, husky slur.

"Logan…is there a reason you called?" Scott questioned impatiently when he found himself distracted by naughty thoughts of Logan, "I…I mean beyond this."

"I want you naked right about now Scott, so why don't you do us both a favor and take your pants off?" Logan offered up suggestively when Scott found himself looking around the hotel room.

"What?" Scott replied with wide eyes, "Logan, you couldn't possibly be suggesting that…"

"Don't be so uptight. Live a little Slim!" Logan added as a teasing laugh fell from his lips.

"I don't think that's a good idea Logan…" Scott paced around the room once again. He felt his face grow flushed as his thoughts returned to the things he and Logan shared with one another back in the garage. He closed his eyes momentarily remembering only too well the way it felt to have Logan's hands upon him touching him, holding him in ways that he would've never admitted to anyone else that he'd wanted so desperately.

"Imagine I'm there with you…running my hands over your chest…feeling your hot skin… You smell so good right now that I want to lean in for a taste," Logan spoke up in a throaty whisper, "Can you feel my teeth sink into your shoulder, into that place where you like it before I bite your neck?"

"Logan, come on.." Scott felt the temperature in the room rise when he took in another labored breath.

"You like the way my hands feel on you, don't you Scott?" Logan questioned ignoring Scott's uneasiness in favor to return to trying to entice him with his words, "Or better yet the way it felt when my lips traveled over your chest, sliding down over your abdomen… You know that made me so hot with the way you whimpered. When my tongue was tracing over your skin, with my hands pushing my way inside of your jeans much like I'd like to be doing right now…"

"Logan," Scott's breath came out in an uneven gasp.

"I'd like to touch you right now Scott, but unfortunately with you being there and me being here…" Logan paused drawing heavy emphasis to his words, "well, it poses a bit of a problem for us."

"I'll say," Scott mouthed involuntarily.

"That's why I need you to help me Scott," Logan murmured when Scott heard a soft vibration on the other end of the line, "I need you to be my hands-to touch yourself the way that I want to right now."

"Right now," Scott repeated closing his eyes and thinking about the way that Logan had tempted him before he'd left. Never before had Scott felt as out of control as he had when Logan had brazenly seduced him. It had caught him off guard with Logan's boldness, but now as Logan was on the phone offering up another way of capturing Scott's full attention, Scott found himself eager to hear more in spite of himself.

"That's right. Close your eyes Scott," Logan added with a heated breath, "Imagine me there. I want to touch you-to hold you and watch you come undone before I take you into my mouth…"

"Why are you doing this?" Scott whimpered before leaning up against the wall and closing his eyes again.

"Do you want me to touch you Scott?" Logan ignored Scott's words as Scott made a tiny yelping sound.

"Yes," Scott practically hissed when Scott could imagine the triumphant smirk that carried over Logan's lips in Scott's admission.

"Then help me touch you," Logan suggested as Scott shuffled against the wall. He looked down to the top of his jeans finding himself increasingly on edge when he reached down to slide his hand over his abdomen.

"Okay," Scott agreed taking in a nervous breath.

"Take your time," Logan coached him on further, "I want you to enjoy it like you did before…"

"We were anything, but slow in the garage," Scott reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face.

"We're going to take our time tonight now that I have your complete attention," Logan murmured seductively, "I'm not there to watch you, so I want to listen to the sounds you make imagining us together…"

"I don't know if I can do this Logan. It feels kind of silly to be…" Scott squeezed his hand into a fist at the side of his head.

"Sit down Scott," Logan ordered this time with more force behind his voice.

"Logan," Scott began in an attempt to be rational in the situation.

"Now!" Logan insisted as Scott grudgingly found his way to a chair in the center of his hotel room. He glanced over at the window seeing the night beyond where he'd been locked away by himself for most of the evening.

"Fine," Scott sighed slumping down in the chair as his thoughts drifted back to the night in the garage when they were together. Closing his eyes Scott held the phone to his ear with his right hand while the left traveled over the center of his chest.

"Are you comfortable?" Logan questioned.

"No," Scott admitted honestly, "it's hot and sticky in here…"

"Good," Logan mouthed to himself, "because I want you to imagine me there beside you, over you and kissing you like I did before. Only this time instead of holding back I don't care if anyone knows what we're doing. This time I want them to hear us together Scott."

"Logan," Scott hissed sliding his hand down over his abdomen when he felt himself growing harder in his jeans.

"You sound incredible when you're about to lose control," Logan mouthed coaxing him on further, "Can you lose control for me tonight?"

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if you were here," Scott divulged reaching for the button on his jeans. He sucked in a sharp breath feeling his abdomen go concave as he unzipped his hands and placed his hand inside, "alright I'm touching myself."

"Good," Logan mused with approval on the other end of the line, "Take your time Scott because I want you to enjoy this. I don't want you to think about anything other than the way it feels to have my hands on you, holding you and bringing you closer to release…"

"Logan," Scott panted slumping down in his chair as his legs parted further. He slid his fist around his body, moving in a slow, drawn out series of strokes.

"You're making me to hot right now Scott. When I think about what you look like naked and begging for me…" Logan's breath grew more labored on the other end of the line. He paused followed up with a shuffling sound as Scott suspected Logan had found a way towards bringing his own desire into the mix. There was a ragged breath before Logan spoke up again, "Will you beg for me right now Scott?"

"I wish you were here with me now," Scott mouthed running his fingers over his heated skin.

"What would you do to me if I was?" Logan questioned as Scott stroked himself slowly.

"I'd kiss you like I've been thinking about for the last couple of weeks only unlike before I wouldn't stop with your lips. I'd move my way down over your body taking in every inch of you until I was on my knees tasting you like I didn't get the opportunity to back in the garage…" Scott shifted on his seat again, his movements becoming more impatient as he kept his eyes closed tightly. He could visualize Logan standing before him, hot and ready for Scott in every way imaginable. Groaning Scott repositioned himself on the chair again, "I can almost taste you right now…"

"That's it," Logan coached him on further, "take me in deeper Scott. You feel so good…"

"Mmm…" Scott arched his head back against the back of the chair. He stretched his legs out, hand moving with a firm, solid grip over his body when he thought of Logan beside him.

"I'd run my fingers through your hair, gripping it tightly," Logan continued in a labored breath, "That's it. You know how I like it Scott…"

"God," Scott whimpered biting down on his lower lip.

"With your flushed features and swelled lips…" Logan mouthed as Scott twisted in his seat finding himself increasingly on edge, "I'd be so turned on that I'd want to kiss you again…"

"You can kiss me all you want when you're inside of me," Scott felt his face grow hot, his flushed features reminding him of how far he'd fallen from being polite, calm and collected with Logan's phone call.

"I'd wrap your thighs around my hips, drawing you in closer before I…" Logan's words were lost on Scott as he clenched the phone tighter than before. With his eyes closed, Scott found himself focusing on each word Logan whispered over the line. With each naughty whisper and every thought out promise Scott felt his heart racing, his mind filled with colorful imagery of the man he'd left behind at the school. Now more than ever he'd wanted to see Logan, to taste and touch him in the ways they'd spoken about with one another.

With each passing second the desire grew into want, which further escalated into need as Scott picked up the pace in touching himself, desperate for a release when Logan made a muted sound over the other end of the line indicating that Scott had aroused the same response in him. For a few seconds they hadn't said a word, but rather simply listened to the sound of the other breathing, imagining what pleasures were to follow until finally Scott threw his head back and gave himself away to pleasure, lost in a rush of release upon Logan's urgings.

"That's it," Logan coached him on, allowing Scott to lose sight of himself long enough to simply let go of the tension and isolation he'd been feeling in his time away from the school. Now as his breath was labored, his heart still pounding in his chest, he found himself wishing more than ever that Logan was there with him doing the things that he'd promised on the other end of the line.

"I wish you were here with me," Scott finally confessed after his body relaxed, melting against the chair weightlessly in his release.

"I wish I was too," Logan replied with a small sigh, "but you never know what the future holds in store for you Scott…"

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned sliding his hand out of his pants when he awaited a response from Logan. He was met by silence when the line went dead indicating that Logan was no longer there, "Logan?"

"Great," Scott frowned staring at his phone as if it was the most offensive thing in the world. For a moment he contemplated calling Logan back and asking what was going on, but when he heard his phone buzz again, he felt a rush of relief carry over him. He brought the phone to his ear when a smirk carried over his lips, "For a minute there I thought you were running out on me…"

"Scott?" Charles questioned catching Scott off guard when the sound of his mentor snapped him out of the daze he'd been in. Sitting up straighter Scott looked around his hotel room thinking about what he'd just allowed to happen seconds before Charles called. Guiltily he pulled his hand out of his pants and cleared his throat when Charles spoke up again, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Scott lied in an attempt to regain focus, "I was just…"

"I wanted to call and check in on you-to see how things were going," Charles explained straight to the point as Scott found himself thinking less about Logan's abrupt departure and more about the mission at hand. Eventually as Charles continued to talk, Scott worked his way back to focus, to discuss the tedious details of what was happening on his end before Charles finally offered a bit of advice, promising to send him a few more reinforcements in the morning before he eventually hung up the phone. Looking at the time Scott felt disappointment overtake him when he finally got up, determined to take a shower before heading off to bed completely unaware of the eyes upon him through the window.

xxxxx

The buzz of Scott's alarm clock went off indicating that it was time to pull himself out of bed. He groaned reaching out to push it to snooze when he heard a shuffling sound from the front of the hotel suite. Immediately on edge Scott sprung up and out of bed knowing only too well that today he had a meeting that would only further integrate him to where he needed to be for his latest assignment. If he could just make it through the day, then maybe he'd be able to return back to the school-back to Logan where they could finally have another one on one with each other in the ways that they hadn't been able to do with Scott so far away.

"You can do this," Scott had coached himself on after he'd gotten off of the phone with Charles.

Charles had informed Scott that he would still have to remain out there a few weeks longer before returning given the importance of the assignment Charles had given him. It was a huge disappointment, but more so a source of frustration as Scott kicked his legs over the side of the bed imagining the ways that he'd rather be spending his time with Logan instead at that point in time. He pulled himself up preparing to make his way into the shower when there was a tapping at his door.

"Who is it?" Scott questioned wearily as he moved in closer to the door. He looked around the room knowing that without his powers he would have to rely on his martial arts skills should it prove to be a problem on the other side. However, as he waited for a response, he was met with an uncanny feeling that something big was about to happen. He didn't have to wait long as there was the sound of someone pushing the key into the lock. The green light on the door blinked a few times before the door swung open and Scott found himself practically face to face with a nearly unrecognizable Logan. His face was uncharacteristically shaved, his hair slicked back and he was wearing a neatly pressed suit and a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"What do you think?" Logan questioned throwing his arms out as Scott gave him a long once over, "You like the monkey suit?"

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Scott questioned with surprised eyes.

"Chuck decided that maybe you could use a partner in all of this," Logan stepped forward with a smirk carrying over the corner of his lips, "so what do you say…partner?"

"Logan, I…" Scott's gaze traveled over the lines of Logan's body thinking about the promises they'd made to one another the night before. Sucking down a sharp breath Scott tried to stay focused on the day ahead of him, "I have a meeting this morning that…"

"Didn't I tell you?" Logan replied with a predatory smirk. He reached up pulling the glasses from his face before taking a bold step forward, "The meeting's been pushed back to this afternoon, which means we have plenty of time for…"

"For…?" Scott's eyes wandered over Logan's torso, sliding up to his lips once again.

"For me to collect on the promises you made last night," Logan announced pushing Scott back onto the bed as he vowed to find a way to make up for lost time between them.


End file.
